Oji'gluna
Oji'gluna is a clumsy male Twi'lek station guard and investigator. Known for his enormous size and his tendency to ask women about their interest in a fine Corellian ale, Oji takes it upon himself to set a precedence for a strict 'anti-youngster up to no good' policy aboard Carrick Station. He is certified in the field of investigation from the Carrick Station Security Academy (CSSA), and is mildly respected in that field. Biography Childhood Oji'gluna was born to Uji and Eji'gluna of the Gluna Farm and Brewery on Alderaan. This fine piece of property was home to Uji'gluna's fine Corellian brewery, where he grew all the glorious ingredients and crafted his beloved drink. There also happened to be an inn ran by Eji'gluna, which was well known for its ale tasting room. The Gluna family lived happily with their new son for one year until the Empire invaded Alderaan in 13 BTC. Faced with no choice, Uji'gluna gave up his love of making fine Corellian ales to protect his right to make fine Corellian ales. He promptly joined the Republic army, and headed to war. The two remaining Glunas waited for word regarding the status of Uji'gluna. One day, a Duros approached the inn. With sorrow in his eyes, the Duros informed Eji about the death of Uji'gluna. Bereft of the alemaster which allowed the inn to see so much of its business, Eji'gluna looked for a new source of income. She was able to find an opening in a noble family as a servant. She reluctantly accepted the job in order to support Oji'gluna. Oji'gluna was exempt from any job; in fact, he was allowed to explore the castle grounds on his own volition, but on the condition he would become a servant once he was fourteen years of age. However, that time would never come. On 2 BTC, the noble family's house was sacked by an Imperial strike team. The eleven year-old Oji'gluna was able to find a secret room, and he hid in there until it appeared safe to come out. When he finally did emerge from the hidden room, Oji'gluna began to search for his mother. He searched the servant's quarters, the noble dining room, the kitchen, various bedrooms, yet he could not find any sign of her. A forlorn Oji continued to search, but this search yielded nothing. He did, however, find the remains of the noble family he was indebted to, meaning there was no longer anywhere on Alderaan for the young Oji. With no remaining family or prior obligations, he headed to the spaceport, and snuck aboard a shuttle with no clear destination... Tatooine Serving the Republic Patrolling Carrick Station The Bandicoot Incident Deathsticks and Forged Emails Undercover as Olicron After learning from a shady Rodian of a deathstick ring that extended all the way to Vaikan Spacedock from Carrick Station, Oji'gluna decided it was time to create his alias. Overhearing a youngster up to no good refer to the planet Oricon incorrectly as 'Olicron', the Twi'lek took the mispronunciation as his new title: Lord Olicron. However, things became more complicated, as the same Rodian called Oji with important news. The investigator met with the scalawag, and was informed that his mother, Eji'gluna, was at the head of the deathstick ring. Oji'gluna subsequently fainted from such a shocking revelation. Once he awoke from his slumber, Oji saw he was already departing for Vaikan Spacedock! The long ride in the shuttle caused him anxiety, so he found a fine Corellian ale in his pocket and downed it. By the time Oji had arrived at Vaikan, he was heavily inebriated. He left the shuttle and took the elevator to the central hub, supposedly to where the cantina was. The undercover investigator had hoped to make it to the cantina without trouble, but already someone was approaching him! The man asked Oji'gluna for identification, to which the Twi'lek of larger proportions responded by running away and sobbing. He happened to stumble into the cantina, where he found a Sith sitting at a table by herself. Oji opened with his signature phrase, almost revealing his identity. Despite her suspicion that Oji was not actually Lord Olicron and was a spy, she humored him by attempting to answer his questions regarding deathsticks and security. However, the interrogation was interrupted when an incompetent waitress could not correctly deliver Oji'gluna's order of twenty-nine fine Corellian ales. The large Twi'lek instantly dissolved into an emotional wreck and ran out of the cantina. Personality Oji'gluna was once a person with a saccharine outlook on life, but after years of social degradation and rejection, his view on life slowly withered into an image of depression and eternal sorrow. This decayed attitude has caused him to become sensitive over time; even the slightest wrong look could cause a breakdown. However, in recent times, he has tried to make friends and find his true love, having discovered it is the company of others that makes him the happiest. Trivia * His favorite drink is the Corellian ale, but only if it is fine. * He received an investigation certification from Carrick Station Security Academy (CSSA). * Only three have said yes to Oji when he asks his (in)famous question. One actually liked Oji a lot, but he subsequently lost any chance he had with the lady by hitting on the next woman he saw. * There is no correlation between his weight and the amount of ales he drinks. It has been hypothesized that his weight is caused by the mass amounts he drinks, but Oji'gluna's physician declines to share why Oji is the size he is. * Oji'gluna has a Ithorian therapist that he sees often. He later recommended Gohanian see the therapist to recover from the Bandicoot incident. Category:Characters Category:Republic